Updates From The World of the Hetalian Dogs: Princess' Blog!
by YouTube Powers of Stupidity
Summary: Since this little dog...or human, have been seeing countries do blogs, and since it's bored, it now creates her own blog! Princess, Mexico's dog...or human hybrid...will update about the Canine side of Hetalia from this blog! Reply as a nation, a human, or maybe...a fellow nation puppy! Rated T for Princess' 'colorful' language.
1. Profile

**A Update on the Doggy World of Hetalia!**

**December 29, 2012**

*A dog with white fur with brown spots, and with hazel eyes appears*

See me? I'm a dog and now...

*The dog turns into a human teenage girl with albino hair and hazel eyes...with floppy brown dog ears*

Now see me again, I'm a human.

Since I've heard of the human-nations making blogs like these, I've decided to make one...since Mistress has been stressed, and I'm usually bored. So, here is my blog, to update you on the side NOBODY ever mentions of...the Canine Side of Hetalia. Oh, did I ever tell you that I'm Mexico's dog?

So...here is my profile...

**Human Name- **Princess Vasquez (Yes, humans, I'm taking Mistress' human last name for now...) But you may call me nicknames as you wish.

**Age- **14 years old to be exact.

**Height- **Let's just say I'm 5'4, yes?

**Weight- **That? I dunno.

**Nation/State/Island- **Surprisingly, I DO represent something. Tiburon Island on the Gulf of California. AND largest island on Mexico. Wait...did Mistress made me represent that island, because, I quote, "You eat like a shark on starvation!", just because of my eating habits?

**B-Day (Yes, my friends, I shortened 'birthday' to that)- **March 5. Yup. 'Cause I was found there.

**Hair Color- **Albino. White hair. You get the point?

**Eye Color- **HAZEL. Not green, HAZEL. That Meat-Smelling Human (America) tends to get my eye color wrong a lot...most of the time to piss me off...

**Status- **Single. And I have a crush on Awesome. (Prussia's dog)

**Married or Single?- **What the-SINGLE! AS IN, NO BOYFRIEND?! This laptop is messed up...

**Family- **I have Mistress (Mexico), as my owner, Meat-Smelling Human (America), and Forgotten Human (Canada), as my 'uncles' and a Chihuahua named Kuro as my step brother.

**Likes- **My family, (except for Meat-Smelling Human), food, Awesome, the color white, food, chocolate, food, partying, and did I mention food?

**Dislikes- **Meat-Smelling Human (America), that husky he owns, being bored and maybe that stupid fly flying around the living room...

Well, there is my profile, and please send some comments, pwease? Adios from North America~


	2. RAVE AT AMERICA-HUMAN'S HOUSE!

**A Update on the Doggy World of Hetalia!**

**December 29, 2012**

**Subject: RAVE AT MEAT-SMELLING HUMAN'S HOUSE! W00T! W00T!**

So...I got only two comments, but since I wanted to alert nation dogs around the world about this, so...why not post on the same day?

Okay, ALL NATION DOGS OR PUPPIES, you are invited at the rave that me and the other North American dogs (Kuro [Mexico], Patriot [America], Alpha [America], Hero [America] and Pancakes [Canada]) are planning to do. All of we know is that the rave is going to be at Meat-Smelling Human's (America's) house.

But...I'll just hope that no human will barge in the house like last time...*thinks of that rave in Germany...*

So...let's get to the comments, shall we?

**From: AFleetingPhantom **

**Arlothas wheag,**

**Durdatha whye! Fatla gena whye?**

**But I don't expect you to speak Cornish**

**It's England! Remember me? How are you, Miss Princess**

*hazel eyes widen* What's Cornish? And where does it come from?

Hmm...let's see...which England? Human or dog? And how am I? Bored and tired as always...I have to deal with those annoying Dobermans howling at night...*Dobermans howl, and covers ears* SHUT UP, YOU F'ING DOBERMANS!

*Le sighs* But! I'm doing good...just relaxing here, in Mexico...

**From: MissSerendipity1235**

**Hey Spanish Lady's dog!**

**It's Chanel, remember? The tiny tan golden retriever with the small white bow on her head? Yeah, well, I'm Beverly Hills' dog and I just wanted to say hello to you and see how were you doing. And stop calling America "Meat-Smelling Human", he has a name, you know! And Ameridog is wonderful!**

**Anyway, Miss Chloe(Beverly Hills) said for Spanish Lady(Mexico) to give her bracelet back.**

**Chanel Diamond Jones-Beverly Hills' Golden Retriever**

Ah...I remember you! You were cute back then...have you grown up? Since it has been a long time since I've seen you...

Ah, thanks! I'm doing good...except that those Dobermans are pissing me off with their howling...*Dobermans howl again* Ugh! *goes outside and changes into a dog* SHUT UP! GO HOWL SOMEWHERE ELSE! BETTER YET, DON'T HOWL!

*Goes back inside and turns back into a human* Hmm...let's see...*hazel eyes darken into a VERY dark green* There is a reason I call him that...

1). He smells like meat. And you know how I get when I'm around meat.

2). I'll still won't forgive him about that war with Mistress (Mexico). SHE'S HIS YOUNGER SISTER! WHO GETS IN A WAR WITH THEIR YOUNGER SISTER?!

And 3.) We're arch enemies. We hate each other, but get along for sake of Mistress. She won't stand for a Dog .vs. Human/Nation brawl.

And which Ameridog? There are three of them that I know of, I get along with the Golden Retriever twins (Hero and Alpha), but not the husky (Patriot). That husky and I are rivals, just like with me and his owner.

Mexico: No worries, Chanel. I returned back that bracelet back. Tell your owner thanks for lending me it.

So...send more comments!


	3. New Year's Party: A Big Fiasco

**A Update on the Doggy World of Hetalia!**

**January 3, 2013**

Subject: New Year's Party: A Big Fiasco

Happy New Years! But I think that's a little late to say that...oh well.  
Anyway, I'm here to tell you to what happened at New Year's.

So, me and Mistress (Mexico) were going to the U.S for the New Year's party that America-human was hosting, but before we crossed the border, we bought this pinata for New Years, since me and Mistress felt breaking something on New Year's...so yeah.

So then, we went to America-human's house, and later on, when the guests arrived, we, and when I meant we, I meant Lancelot (England's dog), Awesome (Prussia's dog), Blackie (Germany's dog), Hero (America's dog), Alpha (America's OTHER dog), and of course...Patriot was there, because he lives there.

So, then, we decided that we should have our own party somewhere, so we went to a swamp, took the pinata with us, and stayed there.

But, Awesome and Hero snagged some beers (AMERICAN beers, or else our drink won't work) and I got a Big Bowl, and us, being in human form, put some swamp water on the bowl, and added the American beer, and mixed it.

What happened after that was a BIG fiasco. Lancelot and I got drunk first, then it was Awesome, Hero, and then it was Blackie. Alpha and Patriot didn't get drunk, since I know their reasons why not.

So then, we hung up the pinata on a nearby tree branch, and started to break it, it took a lot of work, but we managed to get the candy. So, then, we did the BIGGEST mistake EVER. We crashed the New Year's party. Of course, you got drunk nations there, too, but here's what happened-

-France was hitting on Alpha (she was human) and me

-Lancelot did a drinking contest with his owner, Blackie's owner, and Awesome's owner. (BAD IDEA, dude! And you didn't win anyway.)

-Hero and Awesome did a karaoke, HORRIBLY.

-And the biggest part...I think I was making out with Awesome...

Anyway, I passed out after the countdown, and Mistress and America-human were looking for what did we get drunk of, and found...a 6 pack of American beer, the ripped pinata with a few candies scattered here and there, the bowl with a little bit of the drink and a sleeping Patriot.

They got mad at us after that, but it was worth it.

On to the comments!

**From: MissSerendipity1235**

**Hola, Princessa!**

***Turns into a 12 year old girl with brown hair in two fluffy pigtails with a white ribbon and blue eyes***

**Chanel: Well, I'm 12 years old now. Hero, that's my dad.**

**Chloe: Thanks, Mexico! I know about the rave party! And I'm getting Chanel ready for it. But don't worry, I won't tell.**

**Chanel: Which outifit am I gonna wear? I wore a dress last time. Who's gonna be wearing designer clothes and lookin' stylish now? IN YOUR FACE POLAND! I'M SO MORE FAB THAN YOU!**

**Chloe: I'M -WE'RE- RELATED TO HIM!**

**Chanel: Do you actually think I care? I'm pissed he stole both of my and Princess' ponchos! And my tiara! Sorry, Princess. He stole the poncho, not me.**

**Love and Tiaras!-Chanel Diamond Jones(And Chloe Jones)**

Hero and I are like BFFs for life! But I didn't know he had a kid...who did he mate with?

Mexico: You're welcome. I just hope America won't get pissed...

Oh, he will. That's the whole point.

Mexico: I won't get to why you guys are enemies.

You don't need to. Maybe you should wear one of those shirts with straps holding it up,yet it has short sleeves? And maybe a pair of blue shorts. Yikes...I think I saw Poland muttering about 'that dog does not know the definition of fab!'...but I may be wrong on that part.

**From: AFleetingPhantom**

**Cornish is one of my old Celtic languages, I had loads. It's from Cornwall. I said:**

**"Dear madam,**

**Good day to you! How are you?"**

**Quite simple, really :3**

**:3**

**:3**

**:3**

**MEOW KITTY FACE APOCALYPSE.**

**Ahem.**

**I'm human-nation-super llama. Yeap.**

**Also, *gives vial* this'll shut those Dobermans up! ;3 *Winkity wink***

**Is it hot? It's raining here at the mo. Like, /really/ raining. So annoying. We've had floods!**

*The More I Know* Ah, okay. Now I know.

Uh...you DO know that I'm a dog/human hybrid, yes?  
But in reality, I won't mind cats...

cI :

cI :

cI :

That my friend, is a puppy dog face. You just need to turn the computer to the right to see it.

Okay...NOW I REMEMBER YOU. Who won, anyway? I remember that me, you and Prussia were in a contest. A drinking contest. And I passed out without knowing who won.

THE VIAL OF AWESOMENESS! THANKS, ENG-Hey!

Mexico: *takes vial away* You're not using this. *walks away*

NUU! MY VIAL! Damn you, Mistress.

We live near the Equator. Meaning it is warm, but when we go to other places to Mexico, it is VERY cold. I wish I've switched places with you...rain relaxes me...

**From: MiriamTodd321**

**Hey Princess,**  
***A teenaged boy with longish-black hair tied back wearing a grey shirt and jeans walks over***  
**Oi, princess, stop with the talk about my master! He's already apologized, and besides, that was years ago! And how come you get along with Alpha and Hero, but not me? I didn't even want to come to your house, I only came because Alfred told me too! Anyway, do me a favor and stop eating the chocolate master sends over, I want it!**

**From,**  
**Patriot**

*rolls eyes* We're still enemies, Patriot-husky. Haven't you read the second post? And if he explains WHY did he get in a war he wasn't supposed to get in, MAYBE I'll get along with him.

Hero and I are drinking buddies, and BFFs for life, and Alpha tolerates me. You and I? We're rivals, that's for sure. Where's the friendship bond there?

Good for you, I was relaxing before you came in, anyway.

I will when I'm done with it.

Mexico: Um...the chocolate is on your way, since in reality, I hid the chocolate from her.

WHAT?! WHY?!

Mexico: *deadpans* Eating too much chocolate can you sick, even if you're half-human.

Grr...

Anyway, send more comments!


End file.
